lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Drop Out
About "Drop Out" is a song by American rapper Lil Pump from his second studio album Harverd Dropout (2019). The song stands as the first track on the album. It was produced by Diablo and sees Lil Pump claiming to be a free agent. The song received mixed to positive reviews from music critics. Meaning TBA Lyrics D-D-Diablo Harvard dropout bitch Ooh, yeah Ooh Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist (Brrr) Dropped out, for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Huh) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Yeah, ooh) Dropped out, and I ain't never had a job (Wow) Dropped out, knew I was gon' be a star (Yeah) Dropped out, used to go to Harvard off a bar (Damn) Dropped out, now I'm richer than your mom (Huh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist (Huh) Dropped out, for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Yeah) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Wow) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Brrr) Dropped out, as a tenth grader (Yeah) Why chase a bitch when I got paper (Why) Hit it from the back, 'til I broke the table (Brrr) Still free agent, I just left the label (Yeah) CEO, do what I say so If not, I'ma cut his payroll (Huh) Lunch, lady give me dirty Faygo Still riding dirty even if my case closed Used to hotbox the bathroom at school (Brrr) Go hot every day, number 1 rule (Yeah) Used to walk, now I got a drop top (Huh) Stop talking to me I don't fuck with you (Nope) Bought a bust down 'fore I learned how to write (Wow) I ain't learnt shit, but I'm flooded with ice (Ice) Teacher mad at me, 'cause she knew I was right (Yeah) I been poppin' pills, sippin' drank all night Ooh Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist (Brrr) Dropped out, for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Huh) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Yeah, ooh) Dropped out, and I ain't never had a job (Wow) Dropped out, knew I was gon' be a star (Yeah) Dropped out, used to go to Harvard off a bar (Damn) Dropped out, now I'm richer than your mom (Huh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I got rich (Ooh) Dropped out, then I got rich (Yeah) Dropped out, then I put a Patek on my wrist (Huh) Dropped out, for my teacher 'cause she ain't shit (Yeah) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Wow) Dropped out, spent a half a million on my whip (Brrr) By the way kids, stay in school Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2019